A Deal Long Forgotten
by batgurl10198
Summary: A deal, a single mistake that is what had brought Luna back to this strange reality. Luna isn't normal, she isn't human, and she isn't a vampire, hell she isn't even OF this universe. No, Luna is an embodiment, the embodiment of the Night, Moon, and Darkness from another universe to be exact.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beggining

With a small sigh the girl waited in the throne room for the man who had ripped her out of her own realm for help. Glancing around she made sure to stay clear of the guards and out of trouble until the dark king of Romania finally came in, bloodied from battle.

"Ooooh~! Someone seems to be having fun~." She said in a playful tone, flinching slightly as she only received a cold glare from the king until he sat down in his throne.

"This is war, not a game." The man said as he stared down the raven haired embodiment.

This only made Luna laugh, "To **YOU** mortals perhaps but not me! You forget _**Vladimir**_. I am immortal unlike you. Enough rambling though, you had summoned me and I want to hear this _deal_ you have."

The king nodded slightly at this, "Yes, I want you to help us **WIN** this war and to turn me immortal." He said while showing zero emotion.

Luna thought for a moment at this, "Ok then, I will do so on one condition." She said as a smirk started to form, making the king grow tense.

"What do you want?" he asked slightly nervous and almost regretting summoning her.

"What I want from you is… your sanity for now but when you die your darkness shall be mine." The woman said simply. After a moment of thought Vladimir soon nodded, "It's a deal, but if things don't turn out as I plan you are MINE." He said with a twisted smile. "A challenge? Oh~! Fun! Alright then, hold still your highness." Luna said as a small spark of madness lit into her eyes.

Giving a simple nod Luna had set to work, with the moon at its highest, all she needed was to say a mere spell. "Sanies deserit et a gelido maria maria, tibi dico, animalia tenebrarum. Hunc nostrum inter convertere, convertere ad mortalis huius mundi creatura tenebris!" Then their world went black, both only hearing the King's scream of pain.


	2. Chapter 2: After the Transformation

Luna sat up with a groan; taking in her surroundings she arched a brow as she found herself bound by chains to a stone wall, seals and priests surrounding her, "Well now isn't this just peachy?" she said with a small smirk, revealing her sharpened fangs. She looked around though and others seem to glare a few though were scared and cowered behind some of the braver soldiers. The pale girl seemed lightly amused, her red and blue eyes glistening in the shadows. Her cats like ears seem to twitch though as she heard someone came in.

"Well now, so YOU'RE my kidnapper your highness?" Luna said slightly amused to see the now No-Life-King's face.

"I told you to make me immortal, **NOT** an unholy monstrosity!" Vladimir roared fangs and claws bared and ready to kill anything and everything, suppressing this strange new hunger he had. 

This only made Luna laugh, "You said to make you Immortal and I did, besides I couldn't have a dragon wandering around ruling this land, especially since that already happened before. I believe one of your relatives killed Dracula in the past and received his curse. Now not only do you have the Dragon's curse but the curse of Vampirism as well. Look on the bright side, with both power combined your now stronger than any human or creature on this planet both living and dead that aren't either embodiments like myself or divine or unholy entities of course~!" she chimed happily explaining this to the now enraged king. She smirked lightly though, seeing the hunger, the blood thirst in his eyes, "And it seems you refuse to drink blood…come closer." She said looking up at him. 

Curious though cautious the king came closer, shocked seeing her break the chains with ease. She grabbed him by the hair, pulled him forward to one of her open and still bleeding wounds being as they had seemed to tie her to tight and broke through. She knew if he didn't drink he would become weak and eventually die if he was reckless. So she forced him to drink her black and golden blood, she knew it be effective especially since she was a virgin though physic wise she seemed to have body to easily to attract men, who she would kill either way.

A small smile came to her face, feeling herself becoming dizzy as sure enough he began to drink her blood like a thirsty animal. Soon she had let go of him and he parted when she was on the edge of fainting. She saw his thirst satisfied but now she could tell he easily became stronger.

"Until this war is over, you are to remain here. If this war does not go as planned though…I'm sure you know what happens next." The king said with a dark and demented chuckle escaping his pale lips.

Years went by, Vladimir had gotten married several times (At least 2 by her count) but he always kept Luna a secret to the rest of the world, the people in that cell that day had been sworn to secrecy. Each night, he would go down after feasting among the corpses drinking the blood of enemies and supposed traitors and drink her blood. No other blood seemed to satisfy him like Luna's did, it gave him incredible power, and enough to make every Army who saw him ran in panic at the sight of him who he eventually killed off. Soon, after 15 years of him draining her blood night after night, he had suddenly disappeared; supposedly dead they buried him on a small island on Transylvania.

Luna though new the truth, things rarely went as planned and he defiantly didn't plan him to be defeated by this, with her end of the bargain done, after a year or so she regained the strength to break free and escape, unknown and lost in lore and history to the Night.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited sadly

Luna woke up with a groan. Hearing her fraternal twin sister Tenshi, who embodied the Day, Light, and Sun, come into the room. 

"Luna! Luna! Are you up?" Tenshi asked peaking into her sister's room. 

"I am now," Luna said as she slowly sat up and got out of bed. She did not like being woken up this early, she had just gotten to sleep maybe an hour ago, and it was still dark out. "What is it sis?" she asked as she went to the closet, feeling half-dead.

"Luna seems like your being summoned again, this time to district Ab-k207658-Alpha." Tenshi said, making Luna tensed as she got dressed. 

"There?" Luna asked not truly believing her own ears as her sister nodded. She had not been to that universe in centuries. Why after all this time would someone contact her now even if she were barely even hinted in history? Even so, she had been gone for so long what was of her legend would have probably disappeared by now. With a small sigh she slowly left her room and to the Teleportation chamber. Thoughts seem to fill her mind of past memories there. True they were neither the best nor prettiest of memories but they stayed embedded in her memory unlike most.

After a moment, Tenshi put in the coordinates and sure enough, she was off. After a bit, Luna landed surprisingly in England in front of a manor, tensing as she heard a loud roar of a mix of pain, anger, and sadness. Curious she went to the door, sealing most of her powers and putting on a more modern disguise. Her changed had changed to where she wore a dark blue tank top, jeans with the knees blown out, and steel toed black combat boots. Her skin remained its usual color but her eyes changed from a Crimson red and Icy bright Blue to a silver and dark blue. Gently she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She heard a voice say, as it grew closer to the door. Soon the large wooden doors opened to her slight surprise reveal an older looking fellow with black hair pulled back in a ponytail with dark blue eyes and some sort of a tux excluding the coat opened the door. "Excuse me miss but what business have you here?" he asked in a polite tone. 

All Luna had to do was pull out and show the symbol on a small piece of paper that had summoned her here in the first place. "I had been summoned here by one of the residents here."

Giving a slight nod the man opened the door and let her in. "Of course, Sir Integra is waiting for you. Right this way ma'am." He said as he led her to a very large office with a woman sitting at the desk near the window. She smirked lightly at this before revealing herself to the one who had summoned her.

"Are you the one who summoned me? The one named 'Sir Integra'?" she asked with curiosity lacing through her words.

"Yes I am. You are Luna correct, the embodiment of the Night, Moon, and Darkness?" Integra asked in a cold and a seemingly a bit bored voice.

Luna gave her a simple nod, "Yes I am Miss. I am she. How did you get to know of me though? Only one has been able to and known but he is probably long gone by now." 

"That 'He' you speak of is actually alive and he is my servant. The Hellsing Organization needs help and though I have no official intention of binding you in place of my mind and darkness, this organization cannot be to choosy with its allies." Integra explained. 

Luna gave a slight nod of understanding at this, though tensed at the thought of running into Vladimir again. "Very well but to help you a deal must be struck. The rules are simple, for my help you must give me something of equal value in return." She explained to the blonde-haired woman. 

Integra thought for a moment, wondering what would be of such equal value she would be willing to give. "Do you have a master?" she asked. 

Luna nodded once more, "Yes, and he is quite strong, stronger than any other person I've seen fight." She said with a shrug. 

"Then here is my deal. If you help us, when I die the Hellsing Organization will belong to you and your master." Integra said with a shrug.

She thought a moment on this deal, if Vladimir really was here then if she died he would be free of his servitude and she remain his slave for all eternity then since he had drank enough of her blood to live through anything. Soon enough though she nodded, she knew she could not refuse a deal like this, it was just too sweet to resist.

A smile grew on Integra's face at this, "Very well then, Walter, take Miss Luna to Alucard's room." She said looking at the one who had led her to this room.

Both giving a nod and a bow the two left Integra's office, "I apologize for the inconvenience Miss Luna. We don't have the room to give you your own room so you will have to share till we can get you your own room." Walter said with an apologetic smile. 

Luna smiled softly at the man, "It's quite alright, I understand. I appreciate letting me stay here though." She said in a kind tone as they went down to the dungeon. Her mood though began to change as Walter had left her in an extremely dark room where she could barely see the candles, sensing Vladimir near.

"Well now, if it isn't Luna~" she heard a dark voice call almost hypnotically. Feeling her body betray her, she went towards the voice, her eyes widening to see Alucard. "It's you…"


End file.
